Way Beyond Professional
by Lorielen
Summary: set on BB universe. Terry's met a girl, a thief, and seems to be taking an interest for her that goes way beyond professional...


Disclaimer: don't owe Terry, Bruce or any other character related to Batman Beyond

Disclaimer: don't owe Terry, Bruce or any other character related to Batman Beyond. They're all property of Warner Bros. and any other nice company that we should all thank for bringing a little sunshine into our lives. I don't owe the lyrics in the beginning of the story, just thought that the song suited the situation. I'm making no money of this, so don't sue ok? But I *do* owe the plot and the situations.

AN: This is the improved (or so I hope) version of this story… Thanks Selina, for all the constructive criticism and lovely patience to read through it all. J 

Rating: PG-13, just to be safe... but there's nothing serious in here, really.

Summary: Terry met a girl, a thief, and seems to be taking an interest for her that goes way beyond professional.

Way beyond professional - by Pris Kirshten

::You are my fire

The one desire

Believe when I say

I want it that way

But we are 2 worlds apart

Can't reach to your heart

When you say

I want it that way

*Tell me why

Ain't nothing but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothing but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way*

Am I your fire

the one desire

Yes I know it's too late

But I want it that way

*repeat chorus*

Now I can see that we've fallen apart

from the way it used to be, yeah

No matter the distance 

I want you to know

That deep down inside of me

You are my fire

The one desire

You are, you are, you are, you are

Don't wanna hear you say..

Ain't nothing but heartache

Ain't nothing but a mistake 

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

*repeat chorus* (2x)

Cause I want it that way::

(Backstreet Boys - I want it that way) 

Terry walked over the rooftop, tired. It had been two years since he had started to use the batsuit, and he had already learnt a lot. He was proud of depending the less he could on Bruce Wayne, and managing to catch the bad guys by himself. But on that moment all he wanted was to go home... he was to have a history test on the next morning. 

Bet Bruce never went through any of these. He thought absently. 

Then he heard a sound, a very low noise of glass bursting. He ran onto that direction and saw a silhouette bent down next to a glass door, where there was a round hole big enough for a person to pass through it. 

"You! Stand up!" He shouted, putting himself on a defense stance.

The person stood up slowly, and Terry's eyes widened. God, those were the most beautiful legs he had ever seen! His eyes continued studying the criminal. She was wearing a black and gray body-attaching suit that clung to her body like a second skin, revealing her many curves. She had hazel-blond curl hair, big, hypnotizing green eyes and her lips were curled up in a smile. 

"Bien, guess you're Batman." She said in a soft voice while stepping towards him. Terry could only gasp as she continued talking. "I was tol' 'bout you when I said dat I was comin' t'Gotham. Can say dey didn' exaggerate one bit, mon cher (my dear)." 

"And who are you?" He managed to keep his voice firm, in despite of the raging hormones inside him. 

The girl leaned forward, putting her arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear. "I can be your best dream..." 

She pulled back and stared at him while tracing the batsign on his chest with the tip of her fingernails. 'What are you doing standing there? Catch her!' He heard Bruce's voice inside his head, which seemed to awake him. 

"Yeah you could, weren't you a criminal that I'm going to catch." He said, keeping his voice cool. 

The smile never left her face as she let go of him, stepping backwards. "Oui. You can try..." 

As she said that she made a back flip, and then another and another. He ran to her, and managed to catch up when she was standing on the edge of the rooftop. 

"See ya aroun'. Au revoir." She said as she waved a hand at him and jumped backwards. 

He jumped after her, but oddly she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He planed around for a few instants and then gave up.

--*--

Terry sighed as he walked up to Mr. Wayne's. He had flunked on the test, because he hadn't managed to study. Because he couldn't take her out of his mind... Who is that girl? He had to admit that she was good, she had managed to escape him. But once he met her again he'd catch her. 

He entered the cave to find Bruce seating in front of his computer as usual. But when he turned around his expression was angrier than usual. 

"Why didn't you catch her?" Anger also showed on his voice. But even then, it wasn't anything unusual.

"Hi you too." Terry said, an annoyed tone on his voice as he walked up to a table and sat on the edge of it. 

"Terry I'm serious." He said again, and for his tone the previous Batman really meant it.

"I don't know, she just vanished in the air!" The boy said, irritated. 

"It's not that. You had her between your arms but was too occupied with your raging hormones to do anything." Bruce said on his ever so harsh tone. The boy would never guessed that all the anger Bruce was feeling wasn't towards him. And the old man on the wheelchair wouldn't admit it either, not even to himself.

"Not true. I just..." Terry then realized that he hadn't got anything to say for himself. He lowered his head. 

"Tonight you'll go after info on this girl. I want to know who she is, who she works for and what's she up to." 

The youth just nodded as he put on the suit.

--*--

"Bonsoir (good evening). So we meet 'gain huh?" 

He heard her voice and turned around. That accent was unmistakable. Terry tried to control himself when he looked at her. I'm here as a cop. She's a thief, I catch her. This is how things work. He thought over and over again. 

He had been searching for the girl for almost one week already, and hadn't managed to find anything about her. No one even knew that she was in town. 

"For your face it looks like you are happy with it." He said, trying to sound though. 

"Oui. Las' time was far too quick." There was this twinkle on her eye…

"True. We didn't even get to introduce ourselves." He said, hoping that she'd fall for the trick and tell him who she was. 

"My few friends know my name... f'the res', Ange vert (green angel) be 'nough." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "But if you wan' t'get t'know me better" She smiled maliciously at him, her green eyes sparkling. 

"Yup. Promise I'll visit you in jail." He said, quickly diving for her. She didn't make a move and soon he was on the floor over her. The smile had faded from her lips. 

"If you wan' it like dis..." 

He felt her knee on his stomach, then she used her legs to throw him in the air. He landed on his feet and turned around to face his adversary. What he saw scared him. Gone were the smile and the malice, now she had a knife on each one of her hands, and her eyes were cold. 

"Easy there. Surrender, I don't wanna hurt you." He tried.

But she jumped on his direction, and he had no choice but to punch her face. Oddly the punch didn't hit her, she ducked it somehow and managed to make a cut on his arm. It started bleeding. He tried to kick her but once more she ducked his move with ease and wounded him again, this time his leg. 

How's it even possible to a blade to pass through my suit? He thought as he tried once again to attack her. This time she caught his foot and twisted it, making him fall to the ground. 

By the time he got up she had already left. He shook his head, and then found besides him a note. It read: 'never take a girl for granted.' There was no signature. Terry sighed as he put the piece of paper on his pocket, and headed back to Wayne's.

--*--

"Ange vert huh?" Bruce said as Terry finished bandaging himself. 

"That's what she said." The youth answered, irritated. 

"That already tells us a lot. I'll see what I can find on her. In the meanwhile, why don't you go home?" Bruce said, turning around and starting to type furiously. Terry did as he was told.

--*--

Later that same night, Bruce stared at the computer monitor, amazed. The girl was from New Orleans Thieves Guild. (AN: if you ever heard of X-men, this will ring a bell.) Two ancient clans, the Thieves and the Assassins, formed the Guilds. No one knew how it had started, but it was a fact that members from one of the guilds hated the ones that were born on the other. 

But back to the girl, she had been originally trained to be a thief, but also developed extremely accurate skills with the blades. That may be due to her powers. Bruce checked it over again. 

The girl was a mutant, something very common on those days, and although her name was Stella Kirshten she was better known as Ange vert. That was for sure an ironic nickname. 

Probably it was due to the fact that her power consisted in a green light that came from her eyes and enveloped small objects, giving her the ability of controlling them with her mind. Basically, telecinetic abilities. And angel for she was the thieves guild's little angel, or, for the assassins, l'ange de mort, the death angel. She was also a Master Thief, a title that indicated that she could enter wherever she wanted to, for she had the skills to do it. 

The original Batman sighed. A girl thief with a nice body, smart ways of talking and an even better sharp mind was something he was very familiar with... and he knew that that combination meant trouble for the young Batman.

Bruce looked once again at the ceiling. Of all the things about himself that he wanted Terry to have, UST between him and a green-eyed thief was not one of them…

--*--

On the following night Terry presented himself at Wayne Manor once again to be greeted by Bruce, who had an expression more serious than usual on his face. 

"Hi Terry. Take a sit." 

The youth did as he was asked, curious. Bruce cleaned his throat and started. 

"We've got something here. This girl is from New Orleans Thieves Guild. She's a Master Thief, which means that she can enter wherever she wants to. Her name's Stella Kirshten, but people know her better as Ange Vert. She's... ever heard of mutants Terry?" 

He made a significant pause, and the boy shook his head. "They're born with something... some kind of power. This girl has got small telecinetic abilities, it means that she can move small objects with her mind... that makes her really good with the daggers, knifes and objects alike. She's dangerous, Terry. We got to get her out of the streets. Soon." 

There was a very clear subliminal message on all of Bruce's talking, but for the look on Terry's face he could see that the boy hadn't caught it. I'll have to make myself more clear than that.

The youth nodded as he searched for his suit. "I'm going to get her this time, Bruce." 

But before he was out of the room the old man called him back.

"What?"

"Listen to me. This. Girl. Means. Big. Trouble."

"I know that!" Terry stated, annoyed. However Bruce shook his head.

"No you don't. You're too young, and all you can see is her green eyes."

"Not true! I didn't catch her last time because she put a blade on my arm damnit!" At that point Terry sounded so much like a little spoiled kid that he held himself, and thanked heaven for the fact that he had the suit on and so Bruce couldn't see him blush. Unknown to him, Wayne didn't need to see it.

"Just catch her. I know you can."

Terry just turned his back at his mentor, irritated, and stormed out of the room as Bruce shook his head. 

--*--

Terry sincerely hoped that Bruce hadn't taken the promise seriously. He had already looked all over town for the girl, but there was no signal of her. He was already considering giving up for that night when he heard a noise, just like the bursting glass he had heard when he first met her. 

With his heart racing he ran on the direction of the sound, to watch an amazing scene. The girl was getting out of the museum, a statue on her hands and a smile on her lips. She was using the same system he had seen the last time, she had cut the glass. But how she had managed to go through the laser alarm systems, he did not know. 

"Stella." He said, causing her to turn and face him. 

He could see the ghost of a smile play on her lips when she recognized him. 

"Did I tell ya m'name, chere?" She walked on his direction. 

He took a defense stance and faced her. 

"I did my homework." 

"How cute. You not mad at moi 'cuz of las' night, are ya?" She said, and not waiting for his answer continued. "I wanned t'apologize." His eyes widened. 

"What?!" 

She once more put her arms around his neck, the statue hanging loosely from her hand. Terry wasn't able to do a thing, especially with the feeling of her body pressed up against his own. That girl was just unpredictable. And he was afraid of that. 

"You heard what I said. I'm sorry for hurtin' you. Didn' mean ta. But I wan' t'make it up t'you." 

She whispered all that on his ear. 

"Surrender and you'll be doing just well enough." He said, getting a cuff from his utility belt. 

But she pulled his mask up and searched for his lips, pressing her own against them. For a moment he was startled, then his instincts took over and he started to kiss her back, holding her upper arms. She let go of him and licked her lips. 

"What was that?!" He screamed at her, nervous for not knowing what to do. 

"Jus' felt like it. You are one good kisser, Batman." She said as she stepped back, her eyes still glowing into the night and the ever-present knowing smile on her lips. 

Terry was extremely confused, and so decided to return to his original plan: catch her. He made a quick movement in her direction, and surprisingly managed to catch one of her hands. A knife showed up on her wrist and he squeezed it, making her lose her grip on the blade. He faced her, a smirk on his lips. 

"Gotcha." 

"You can try." 

She said, and on a quick movement was free of him and running through the rooftop, Terry on hot pursuit. When she got near the edge she jumped again. He jumped after her, and this time managed to catch the girl before she hit the ground. He could feel her scent as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him for dear life. He landed on the street and put her on the floor. 

"Thanks f'the ride." 

She smiled at him, but he just took the cuffs out of his belt once again, and showed them to her. 

"Don't try a thing, or I'll get you." He warned. 

"Try an' chase me." She said, sarcastically putting her arms behind her head. 

"You wish." 

He jumped for her, and seconds later was on the floor, on top of her. She lay flat on her belly as he adjusted the cuffs on her wrists, and then got off of her and helped her stand. She didn't look at all nervous, she seemed to even enjoy the situation. 

"I'm sorry." 

Was all he said as he extended a hand to conduct her through the streets. She laughed out loud. 

"Don' you ever get it? You're gonna need more than some cuffs t'get a Guild member. Gotta make my pere (father) proud." She said, and threw the cuffs at him. 

Terry's jaw could have dropped to the floor. 

"But I like you, Batboy. Votre presence mes plaît beaucop (your presence is very pleasing). We'll see each other 'gain." She said as she turned around and faded away on the shadows. 

"You can be sure of it." He mumbled as he watched her walk away.

--*--

Bruce was angry as he watched the girl walk away. *Very* angry. The damn boy just didn't understand! Did *you* ever understand? Said what he believed to be his conscience, and that oddly sounded a lot like Alfred's voice. "No I didn't." He muttered to himself. 

Though he wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, he never quite understood what he and Catwoman had. Because that was it, that girl, she remembered him so much of Selina… She would walk around the Batman and have him just where she wanted most of the time. And Bruce's heart ached when he saw Terry and Stella, he did not know if the hurt came from the fact that the boy was walking on his wrong steps, or if he was just jealous.

God, what am I thinking? He tried to smile. Jealousy… no, not him. The green-eyed monster wouldn't… He sighed. There were too many green eyes on that tale. 

He turned his attention back to the screen. Terry was… he was already inside the room.

"Where did you learn to sneak up on people like that?!" He snapped at the boy, but Terry didn't answer. He just put the batsuit on the table and left.

--*--

This is quite what things were like on the next two months. He chased her, and sometimes even managed to catch her, but she'd always escape. And with a smile on her lips. Terry was starting to get used to the situation, and even enjoy it. It was great fun chasing a girl who had killer legs over the buildings at night, and sometimes even kiss her. He sighed as he thought that. There was something about her. He liked to kiss her, and then to run after her. And on the last two weeks he had managed to get closer each time, and even catch her. And even though Bruce was freaking out, he wasn't sure that he'd handle her to the police if he caught her anymore. It would ruin his evenings. 

"Hi Batboy. Comment vas-tu? (How are you?)" 

It was she. She liked calling him that, and though he had gotten mad at first now he had just gotten used to it. But that night he had a plan. 

"Hi there Stell." He said, and continued where he was, seated on the edge of the tallest building in the city. She carefully approached him. 

"What, gonna stay dere all night?" She said playfully. 

He nodded, not bothering to look at her. She sat besides him. 

"What's wron'?" 

"Why do you ask?" He turned to face her, letting himself get lost on the emerald green pools of her eyes. 

"'Cuz I care. Our mad town runnin's are good t'keep me fit." 

"You're in great shape." He said without thinking. Well, he really thought that. 

"Why, merci (thanks). Not bad y'self." She said, as she swung her legs back and forth looking down at the street bellow them. 

"Stell..." He felt fine using her pet name, it was something that they had talked over a long time ago. They used to talk during their fights. That made him remember a scene, some time ago...

--*--

He had met her for the fourth time, and was facing her, prepared to fight her. He just tried to grab her, for he didn't want to hit a girl. But she managed to duck all of his movements with extreme ease, and seemed to practically dance around him. 

"Oh, lazy today aren' we chere?" She said in a mocking tone. 

"Why you saying that." He had meant a question, but what came out of his mouth sounded a lot more like a cursing. 

"Come on... don' you wanna put your hands on me? Gotta be quicker than dis." 

She said as she tried to connect her hand with his chest. He got out of her reach just in time, jumping backwards. 

"Trying to teach me Stella?" 

He challenged her, the edge of his mouth curled up on the shadow of a smile. 

"My friends call me Stell." 

She said as she bent down and delivered him a low kick in the knee, causing the boy to fall to the floor. 

"Wouldn't consider myself as your friend." He said as he pulled her down, rolling so he was on top of her. She grinned at him. 

"I would. See, I don' wan' t'hurt ya, an' that's somethin' we mus' consider. An' I don' think you'd hurt the femme either..." She said, suggestively caressing his upper arm. 

He held her fists over her head. 

"That doesn't stop me from arresting you." He said, but realized his mistake just when he was flying over her head. He fell to his feet once again and turned around to face her. But she was gone.

--*--

He had started to call her Stell since that night, but hadn't managed to get closer ever since. On that night, however, he had a plan. 

"Oui?" She turned to him, her eyes sparkling in the dark. 

He sighed. He had intended to just jump at her, and catch her by surprise. But he just felt that he wouldn't be able to do it, not now that she was seating there besides him, asking him if he was alright. 

"Wanna play?" He saw her face brighten up. 

"Sounds marveilleuse (wonderful)." She rose and gave him a hand up, laughing. 

Instants later they were both running through the rooftops with ease. She was, of course, ahead. But when he was jumping from one building to another he lost sight of her, and heard a noise. He turned around to see some very weird machines, like cars, but much bigger. Then a laser was shot on his direction and he jumped out of its reach, running while searching for cover. He felt a pair of hands grabbing him, one of them keeping his mouth closed while pulling him to a dark corner. He was about to punch his captor when the person neared the mouth of his ear and whispered. 

"It's ok, c'est moi (it's me). Be quiet for a secon' chere, an' they'll go 'way." 

He did as he was told, feeling her press him up against her body, the soft pressure of her breasts against his back. However he could sense that she was trembling softly. It gave him creeps, but he instantly missed her warmth when the machines were gone and she let go of him. He turned around to face her. 

"What are they?" 

"Dey be 'fter moi. Now you go home, will ya? An' soyez prudente (be careful)." She said, worry in her eyes. 

"What about you?" 

He was also worried. What could possibly frighten her like that? She had always seemed so self confident and strong… She smiled at him. 

"Je suis toujours prudente (I am always careful)… Can take care o'myself. Now you go." 

He was about to protest when a laser shot right between them. She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him, keeping them out of the gun's reach. 

"What the…" 

He saw her stop and shoot back. As he too started to fight back against the machine, he saw it aiming a laser at Stella. He jumped in front of her and felt something hot penetrating his suit and hurting his leg. He squirmed as he felt the pain invading his body, his leg hurt like hell. 

"Batboy you ok?" He could hear her voice distant, and then everything went black.

--*--

When he woke up the first thing he felt was pain. He looked at himself; he was on a bed, his leg bandaged and no suit on. But his mask was still there. 

What the hell just happened? He thought as he studied his surroundings. 

He was on a simple yet comfortable room, and he could hear the sound of water running behind a door. It wouldn't take being the best detective on the world for him to know that Stella had taken him there. Sure enough, he heard the sound of the water being turned off and the bathroom door opened, letting out some fog. He was able to see Stella's form walking towards him, and felt his pulse raise when she sat on the bed by him, her wet body wrapped on a towel only. 

"So, you finally woke up. How you doin' chere?" She asked, her voice soft. 

"I'm fine." 

He said as his eyes accompanied the trajectory of a water strap, that came from the girl's hair and worked its way down on her face, neck, shoulders and finally entered between her breasts. He looked up at the girl to see her smile, but a different smile from the one she had always given him. 

"Stell, why did you…?" "Brin' ya here?" 

She completed his sentence, and took his hand. He just nodded, feeling his cheeks getting red with the thought that he was lying on a bed besides a nearly naked girl. 

"Je ne sais (I don't know). Jus' didn' think it'd be fun t'run without you chasin' me. An' without knowin' if you'd be there the next night." As she said that she rose from the bed opened a wardrobe and grabbed some clothes, heading to the bathroom. "Make y'self at home." She said before slamming the door. 

Terry took those moments of privacy to wonder about the situation. That could be the perfect opportunity for him to find out what were she up to, and more than that manage to catch her. But… he sighed. He didn't feel like jeopardizing her trusting on him. 

I'm a cop. She's a thief. She knew that sooner or later this was going to happen. 

He tried to convince himself, but before he had the time to make a decision the bathroom door opened and she came out, dressed in a T-shirt and some tight-fitting sweat pants. 

"So… how you feelin' Batboy? Hurts too much?" 

She pulled a chair and sat besides the bed. Terry stared at her. 

"I'm feeling ok. What did you give me?" 

"Morphine." She smiled maliciously. 

"How does it come that you have morphine in here?" 

"Had t'use it more times than I wanted to." She answered shortly, making it clear that she didn't want to talk about the subject. 

"Why? Did somebody hurt you? Did they do it?" He asked, anger in his voice. 

"Don' think it's the time f'us t'talk 'bout it right now. You need some res'. Try t'sleep ok?" 

She said as she rose and gave her back at him, uncomfortable. 

"Stell…" He called out to her once more. She didn't turn around. 

"What?" 

"Thanks. I didn't think that you'd bring a cop inside your house, risking it to be caught and all." 

She was looking at him by now, and had a smile on her lips. 

"F'now you be jus' a friend of mine, ok? When you get better we can go back t'our chasin' game. But now you sleep." 

She bent down and kissed his forehead. He accepted the kiss quietly and smiled at her as she waved a hand. 

"Where are you going?" He asked when she opened a door that lead to a dark room. 

"My couch. If you need anythin' call out for me. Sweet dreams." She waved a hand at him once again and then was gone.

--*--

Terry just stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He was on Stella's house, she had brought him in, took care of him. That was weird. But thinking hard, she had been acting quite weird on the last two weeks. She had become softer on him, and even kissed him again. What could she possibly be up to? 

How about she likes you moron? 

The thought crossed his mind and he couldn't help but smile. During the month he had done some research on her, and found out that she used to be called Ice Queen for the members of the two rival Guilds, the Thieves and the Assassins. She was a Master Thief, of which there were only five in the whole world, and nephew of one of the Guild's most important men. Plus, she had killer legs. And all in all, she liked him. Others would think that he was a lucky guy, but Terry didn't think so. 

I can't be with her… I have to arrest her. Damn it. 

He thought over and over again, until he started to feel sleepy. Her scent on the sheets was the last thing he could recall before sleep took over.

--*--

"Wake up sleepin' beauty." 

The boy groaned as he felt the light invade the room, and lazily opened his blue eyes. They met a pair of green ones right in front of them. 

"Bonjour (good morning). How did the night go?" She asked him, a soft tone on her voice. 

"Morning. I'm fine, thanks." 

He tried to think of something else to say. She was seating on the bed besides him, and that was making him quite nervous. 

"Wanna eat somethin'?" 

He was surprised at how soft she was being on him. She had always seemed to be so bossy… "No thanks. Hey Stell, where's my suit?" 

"Over there." She pointed to a chair, the suit was on top of it, and continued talking. "Hope you don' mind I took it off, but I had t'bandage ya. You got an injured leg in here." 

She patted his leg softly, smiling. 

"Why did you let my mask on?" 

He was curious. She could have taken his mask out and found out who he was, but she hadn't done it. She smiled at him once more. 

"It be more fun dis way. You'll end up takin' it off y'self. But now I'm goin' t'get you some milk. Can you walk?" 

"Dunno." 

He tried to sit on the bed, and achieved it although he felt a lot of pain. The next step was trying to stand up. That was when he saw a hand in front of him. He took it and accepted her support, a bit ashamed of his situation. 

"You can lean on me, but don' get any ideas 'bout it." She said playfully. 

He laughed awkwardly as they made their way to her kitchen, witch was small and separated from the living room for a balcony only. He collapsed on a chair as she quickly got him the milk and some chocolate. 

"Can you eat with that thin' on ya?" 

She was referring to the mask. Terry lifted the lower part of it, exposing his mouth and nose as he drank the milk. She sat besides him, and he then took his time observing that during the night she had changed clothes to a nightgown and a light robe. But the way she was seating made the robe almost useless, for practically all the upper part of her body was exposed. She then seemed to pay attention to that and pulled the piece of clothing, covering herself. 

"Tol' ya not t'think 'bout it." She hissed, sounding surprisingly angry. 

"Sorry Stell… can't help my raging hormones. But you know how good you look. Weren't you a criminal…" Terry could hear the words as if someone else was saying them. 

"For now I'm jus' Stell ok? An' you?" He sighed and took his mask off, revealing his baby blue eyes to her. 

"Terry, but you may call me whatever you want." 

He threw his mask on the floor and extended a hand to caress her chin. She just smiled at him. 

"You got beautiful eyes." She whispered, then leaned forward and kissed him once again. After they broke up she helped him get to the couch, and sat there besides him. 

Terry felt her embrace him, and leaned down to kiss her once again. She responded to it, but when he started to run his hands up and down on her back she broke the kiss. 

--*--

"Batboy?" 

"Yeah Stell?" 

He opened his eyes to find her seating by the bed, her clothing the same she had been using the last night and her hair pulled in a loosen ponytail. He sighed. It had been all a dream. 

Too bad it can't come true. He thought, and gave her a smile. 

"Mornin'. How ya feelin'?" 

"Just fine. Uh, where's my suit?" He remembered to ask that as he realized that he was on his underwear only. 

"I had t'take it off t'bandage ya. But it's over dere." She said as she pointed to her wardrobe, on top of which was his suit. "An' Batboy…" He turned around and she continued speaking, now in an angrier tone. "Thought I'd tol' ya t'stay out of it!!" 

She practically yelled at him. Terry was startled. 

"What, and let you get shot? Not a chance. I'm the hero here remember?" 

"Ca m'est egal si tu es d'accord ou non! (I don't care if you agree or not) I don' wan' ya t'get into all of my business, an' especially t'get shot for dat! I can take care o'myself!" 

"I know that. Just wanted to help goddamn it!" 

Her eyes seemed to soften a bit. 

"So, the morphine still doin' fine? If not I can get you some more." 

"No thanks." 

There was an uncomfortable silence. Terry then decided to send it all to hell. He wanted her. He then pulled his mask up, and his mouth and nose could be seen as he pulled her down and kissed her lips. During it he pulled his mask off, but he was still wearing a second one, which was smaller and covered his eyes only. She struggled to get free and he let her go, looking at her as she stood up and glared angrily at him. 

"Don' even go there ok?" She hissed. 

He tried to stand, and slowly limped until he was besides her and could touch her arm lightly, causing her to turn around and face him. 

"Easy there, I'm sorry. I just…" 

"Why the hell you men think dat jus' b'cuz I like to kiss ya I wan' t'screw you??" She exploded, not looking at him. 

"What are you trying to tell me?" He tried to sound calm. 

"That I bringin' ya in here doesn' mean a thin'." 

Even as she spoke he could see right through her lie. He smiled at her. 

"Keep telling yourself that. One day you might even believe it." 

"Oh you brat! Why the fuck did I have t'fall f'you, jus' why?!" 

She screamed, her eyes sparkling with anger. Terry was startled. He felt like laughing. She liked him, as much as he liked her, and suffered as much to deny it as he did! But on that moment he didn't want to deny it any longer. He used a free hand to cup her cheek and pressed his lips against hers, closing his eyes as hers widened in surprise. But he soon felt her responding to the kiss, enlacing his neck with her arms and pulling him closer. Debilitated as he was, that hurt. He let go of her. 

"Ow!!" He then heard her laugh. He lowered his head to look at her, and she was laughing. 

"How pathetic we are, non?" 

He smiled at her. 

"Yeah. We're both gonna be in so much trouble when anyone finds out about this… the Batman, and a Master thief. What a great couple." He said sarcastically, and looked at her. 

"Can't help le coup de foudre (the love at first sight)." She giggled, and then added. "Think I care? To hell wit' people." She smiled.

--*--

A few hours later, Terry was on the bed thinking about their situation while she slept peacefully besides him. He stroke her hair. God, she had made him exhaust. But now that the urge was gone he could see how crazy had they been. There was no way they could keep that up. He felt bad thinking about it… about how much of a jerk he'd be if he just told her that, just after getting her into bed. She'd hate him… he shrugged just to think about it. Because he liked her, a lot. But he had to protect her… He felt that it'd be better to tell her on the time, because sooner or later he'd have to catch her. And he'd feel terrible if he did so with they still being lovers. And maybe, just maybe, her hating him would work as some kind of, he didn't know, some thing to keep them away from each other. Being with her was everything he wanted, but he couldn't do that. So, he had made his decision. He kissed her forehead to wake her up and sighed as she yawned. 

"Stell…" He called out to her. 

"Oui Terry?" 

She wasn't fully awake yet, but could recall his name. He had told her that. And now he felt terrible about what he was to say next. 

"I… I know that we… I mean, we like each other right?" 

She smiled. 

"Can't deny there's somethin' b'tween us…" As she said that she caressed his naked chest. 

"And I fear that thing might be the law." 

He said, sounding serious. He could instantly see the hurt in her face then added. "I'm just…" 

"Je ne comprend pas… (I don't get it) What do you mean?" She asked, sounding too innocent for it to be true. 

He sighed. Why did she have to make it all so difficult? Why did she have to be so beautiful and soft and caring above all tempting? 

"I don't think we should be, uh, together." 

"You're such a wimp, Batman, you salaud (creep)." The anger now showed in her eyes. 

"Why you saying that?" 

He was surprised by that answer. She just laughed. 

"Think that I wanned t'marry ya an' have kids an' all? I wanned a fuck… can get it anywhere I wan' ta. Jus' thought it'd be fun t'screw ya, 'fter all it mus' give us a lot of arousal t'be doin' somethin' we weren' supposed ta. Sorry t'disappoint your lovin' feelin's kid." 

She said, sounding cool. Terry could see right through it. 

"You liar. Try and deny what you said to me last night…" 

She turned at him, the same smile on her lips. 

"I say what's on my min' in the moment, an' don' hide behind some mask…" 

That was it for him. He pulled the mask off, revealing his baby blue eyes to her. 

"Satisfied? Listen Stell I know that this is hard for both of us, but it just ain't right for a cop and a thief to be together…" 

She laughed hysterically. 

"A thief…" 

He saw his mistake on the anger in her voice. 

"No, not that way! I just mean that…" 

"J'ai vu assez (I've seen enough). You better get out o'dis house, Batman, or this town is gonna need a new guy t'use the animal costume." 

Terry found out that anything he said would be useless right now. He just got up and quickly put his suit on, limping his way to the door.

--*--

The next day he showed up at Wayne's to have the suit repaired. Bruce greeted him with silence. After some minutes during which the tension was about to explode, he spoke.

"What's that on your leg?"

"Laser."

"And did she bandage you?" There was irony on his voice.

"Don't. Ask." Terry warned, his tone dangerous.

But Bruce was too angry. The stupid boy just wouldn't listen, and look at that, now he was wounded in more than one way. Who do you think you can fool, Bruce?

"I think as your mentor I have the right to know whether or not you are involved with a thief."

"Stop it! She's a girl like any other, fuck, she's better than the others! Isn't it good enough for you to know that I've walked away?!"

"She isn't worth it, kid, believe me."

"What can you know about that?! There's no place on that ice piece you call a heart to know anything about love!! And don't you give me that 'you young people don't know what's love like' bullshit!"

"Watch your tongue boy, and I know the thing too well thank you very much! Quit whining like a spoiled brat and listen!"

"What, now you're gonna tell me that you, Mr. I'm-fucking-blind-when-it-comes-to-emotions Wayne had an affair with a thief?!" Terry was angry. But Bruce was angrier.

"What are you moaning about, at least you had the chance to choose! And why don't you go take your anger out on someone else?!"

"Me?! You're the one who's crucifying me because of something you just admitted you did too!"

"Well at least I was able to control myself! I never really *acted* upon that like you did!" Just then Bruce seemed to realize how much he was the one sounding like a spoiled brat. But Terry wasn't done just yet.

"That's because you praised the suit and your damn honor code more than anything, even love, if you ever really felt it! Or worse, the Dark Knight was afraid!!"

"Terry… stop." Bruce's voice now reflected calm. He could control himself once again. "You did very well, very well." And after a pause he added. "You can go home now."

The baby-blue eyed boy didn't say a thing as he walked away. Bruce then took some time thinking about the whole thing. He had been too hard on the boy, and he realized that now. He knew all too well what was like to be on his shoes, when everything you want is to take the mask out and follow her glowing eyes through the night. And Terry had been right. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he had been scarred. A tear slowly streamed down his face.

I'm sorry, Selina…

--*--

That was the last time Terry saw Stella in, what, about a month. And he found out that he missed her… The dark haired baby blue eyed boy sighed. 

I had the most gorgeous girl in the world between my arms… and I let her go. Was all he could think. 

He saw her everywhere and at night he sat on the top of the tallest building in town, in hopes to see her around. But she'd never show up. He was truly afraid that someone had gotten her, those machines and whoever was behind them. His fear was based on the fact that the machines were gone, so they must have finished their job. But in resume, she had vanished like a dream. He would keep his Batman activities of course, but there was this thing, like a hole in his chest, that ached every time he remembered her. And it just seemed to get bigger… 

Why can't she understand me? She looked like a girl when someone takes her favorite toy away. 

That was when he understood. That had been exactly what he had done, took her toy away. They were both kids, how old were he, was he even 21 yet? And what about her? He looked at Gotham's sky at night. Even with the pollution he was able to see a star, a single one twinkling in the sky. 

"Wish that star could give back my own one…" (Stella means 'star' in Italian; she had told him that.) 

"Were never yours, Batman." 

He heard her voice and turned around to find her standing before him. This time, she wasn't smiling. 

"Came here to argue with me?" He too stood up and faced her. 

"Non. I jus'… wan' t'make a deal wit' ya. Auparavant c'est trop tardif (before it's too late)." 

He arched his eyebrows. 

"What kind of deal?" 

"I can tell ya what dose machines are, an' what dey be up ta." 

"And what do you want?" 

"I wan' you t'stay 'way from 'em. Dey're dangerous, Terry, an' as much as I'm angry at ya 'cuz the way you face our relationship… well, we can discuss dat later. I jus' wan' ya t'promise me dat you'll stay 'way from 'em." 

That surprised him. He had always assumed her to be the resentful type, but it seemed that his guesses had turned out to be wrong. She was worried about him… he could feel that walls that protected his heart and soul crumbling. She was so beautiful just standing there, the wind on her loosen hair, her eyes shining and her lips parted ever so inviting… He mentally shook himself. 

"Ok you tell me what they are, but I promise nothing. I want to help you, Stell. You said that they were after you. What have you done?" 

She shook her head. 

"I don' wan' you into dis. An' if you don' agree wit my terms I'll have t'find a way t'lock you up 'til it's all over. They're huntin' you too." 

"And why would that be?" 

She seemed uncomfortable before answering. 

"They saw us together that night." 

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not being completely honest with me?" 

He said those words calmly. For the first time he was feeling all she felt most of the time. The coolness around other people, and how good it was to be in control, to be calm when the other one was nervous. But it also hurt him to see her that way. Those things had gotten to her for sure, he thought as he studied her. Her movements were slowed down, due to some kind of wound he thought, and she had her forehead bandaged and fear in her eyes. 

"Je ne sais. (I don' know) You also thought that I loved you, so your feelin' sensin' mustn' be good." She shot, putting herself in guard. 

He sighed. 

"We can do the thing this way. Don't even try to hide from me the fact that they got to you and you're wounded, 'cause it won't work. Let me help you Stell, for if you don't tell me what you know I'll find things out by myself and catch them, with or without your help. I want you safe." 

He said everything in a rough tone, but the last sentence came out of his mouth as by itself, and on a softer voice. She smiled. 

"Oh, big bad bat gone soft on the femme?" 

"Something like that. Big bad Master Thief gone soft on the boy with the mask?" 

"You were never a boy…" She mumbled, but he was able to hear it clearly. 

"Ain't big and bad either. But now serious, I'm worried about you. Why don't you just let me help you?" He said, using his puppy dog eyes. 

"Won' make the same mistake twice. You won' get in 'gain. As much as you're cute, mon petit garçon (my little boy)." She smiled as she said that. 

"See? You're confusing me, Stella. You reject me and call me at the same time!" 

He exploded, now looking angry. She just laughed. 

"Will you take the deal or non? Haven' got the whole night…" 

Terry thought it over again. If he took that, he may be able to see her again. But he'd have to keep his word and not move a finger to stop the machines… Damn it, he wanted to stop them! It was his duty, but most of all he was enraged by the fact that they had hurt her. No one should ever be able to hurt her… 

Not on the way you've done. 

He heard a little voice inside his mind, and shook himself mentally. Now wasn't the time for self-punishment, he had to be strong. She seemed to be bossy, but just go bossy on her and you'll see what she turns out to be, he thought. 

"Ok. Meet me here tomorrow night ok?" 

"I'll be lookin' f'ward t'it. Have t'go now, but we'll see each other 'gain, Batboy." 

She faded into the dark and he sighed. He could catch criminals and save the world a thousand times in a day, but wasn't able to handle fifteen minutes around that girl. He returned to his normal activities, but held a smile on his face: he'd see her again. And that was already worth it all.

--*--

"Pardon, je suis en retard (sorry, I'm late). Missed moi mon cher?" 

He turned around to find her once again. 

"Hey there Stell. Tell me why do you like to sneak up on people so much?" 

She smiled at him. 

"It be great fun." 

He smirked at her, and then went back to his serious tone. 

"So, what do you have to tell me?" 

She stepped closer and neared her mouth of his ear. Just feeling the soft scratch of her breasts against his suit got him turned on. But he knew that it was just what she wanted, so he kept firm as she whispered things to him. 

"Mostly can tell that dey be 'fter moi 'cuz I messed wit' their boss. I was workin' for him, but he then started t'fool 'round wit' me an' I nearly ripped his throat off. Wonder why he got angry. But dat was back in N'awlins, an' I decided t'run 'way. Gotham seemed quite invitin' at the time, although people said that it was impossible for one t'rob in here. I were never one t'refuse a challenge…" 

"I can tell that." He said, already feeling his breath harden. 

"You'd be surprised at how I can tell that you're all turned on by a single whisper… got much of it, huh?" She said playfully while stepping back and patting his muscular chest. 

"Will you cut the crap and tell me some more?" 

He was angry. She had him wrapped around her finger by now, and seemed quite aware of that. She suppressed giggling before continuing.

"Oui. Pardon. As I was sayin', he's got 'nough laser power t'tear this town apart, an' I don' wan' ya anywhere near those thin's. Well, but what make things interestin' is that he's after moi mostly 'cuz I slapped him across the face, but also 'cuz I got somethin' he wants. Somethin' dat is also importan' t'you." She said, and smiled. 

"What?" Terry asked, although sure she wouldn't answer. She really didn't, instead laughed. 

"Think I'll tell it right 'way like this? First I have t'be absolutely sure that you'll keep your part o'the deal." 

The boy got nervous. What was she planning? 

"And how would we do that?" 

Her eyes were shining as she faced him, but he could tell that she was unsure about whatever she was to say next. 

"You stay wit' me for a couple days, so dat I can keep an eye on ya." She looked at him expectantly. 

"Tell me that you're not trying to get us back together." 

He said, suddenly understanding the situation. She wanted him back and she was desperate. And as much as he wanted her too he knew that it just wasn't right. But it felt even more wrong as he watched her turn her back at him, walking fast in the opposite direction. He jumped at her and caught her wrist, causing her to spin around and face him. He felt his own face softening when he looked at her. 

"Stell…" He started, but she cut him off. 

"Ferme-la! (Shut up) Damn, tell me jus' why the fuck is it so hard t'you t'recognize it! I admit, je t'aime, I'm so in love wit' you, what the hell is wron' wit' dat?!" 

She screamed at him, breaking free from his grip and just standing there, facing him. Terry was lost. He felt afraid of telling her that he loved her, afraid of what people would say, of what Bruce would say. But he also felt that if he refused her again he might just not see her anymore. And that thought scared him. 

"I want you, more than anything… but we can't be together, and you know why." 

He said soothingly. She turned her face to the side, not wanting to glare at him. He wiped a tear from her cheek as he kept talking. 

"Don't be like this. We both know that you can get through that, and find someone… any sane male would give everything to have you. And as Terry I would too. But as Batman I can't do that. Try and understand me… think about what people would say about you, if you dated a cop." 

She was looking into his eyes by now, anger burning like fire inside her green emeralds. 

"You jus' don' get it do ya? I don' wan' a cop, I wan' you! The scared kid dat flunked on the history test, an' not the tough guy on the suit." 

He sighed once again. 

"We've gone through this already, Stell…" 

She took a step closer. He felt himself immediately getting warm as he felt her arms encircling his neck. She lifted his mask and delicately pressed her lips against his as he kissed her back, embracing her and pressing her light body against his own. That felt just so good. She then let go, and smiled a weak smile. 

"You are one good kisser, Batboy. 'Fraid we won' see each other anymore, chere. But I had fun. Bye." 

And she was slowly swallowed by the night, once more leaving him alone to his thoughts.

--*--

And that had been it. Over three months had passed, but she had never showed up. Terry had by now lost all hope and kept with his activities, but every night that passed he thought about what would his life be like if he hadn't turned her down. Sometimes he even made researches on her, but as always didn't manage to find a thing. She had vanished, although her kiss still burned on his lips. And he still sat on top of the tallest building on town sometimes; very often he'd sense a presence, and turn around to find nothing. Which was devastating. 

He and Bruce hadn't ever spoken about the subject again, each one going over and over their feelings and experiences. They still talked, of course, but restrained to professional matters.

And then on one cold November night Bruce made a special invitation to him. There were some jewels that a rich guy had received and was dumb enough to give a party celebrating that, so Terry's mentor thought that it'd be better if they showed up. So the baby blue eyed boy was stuck in a tuxedo and going to a party full of people he didn't even want to see.

When they got there the first thing to do was find the host, which was an easy thing. Ted Marlowe was a friendly man on his late fifties and he was surrounded by some of the richest in Gotham. Bruce approached with Terry. 

"Hello Ted. I want you to meet Terence McGinnis." 

They shook hands and Ted started to introduce them to all of the people around. Until his voice got softer. 

"And this lady here is Kathryn Chase." 

Terry looked forward down to see a navy blue ankle-length dress that showed a great deal of its owner nicely shaped legs. He felt his heart skip a beat, he would recognize those legs anywhere. 

"Enchantè, Terry." 

Stella said, a smile playing on her lips as she held her hand out to him. He took it and kissed it, making her let out a laugh. He let go of her hand and studied her. She hadn't changed a thing, and on that dress she looked even more beautiful than he could remember. She had also recognized him and was smiling at him. He felt Bruce elbowing him in the ribs. 

"What?" He asked in a whisper. 

"Not the right time to chase skirts. We have to stay focused." 

The older man hissed, but the boy didn't really care. He was just so happy that he had found her. He wanted a chance to talk to her, make her understand him, apologize to her and all. And tell her how happy he was that those machines hadn't managed to get her. But all of that was gone when she turned around and walked away.

He found her later alright, and she once more smiled at him as she pulled a nearby waiter and made the guy pour Terry some wine. She extended the glass to the baby blue eyed boy, and the Batman couldn't help but take it. She was drinking too, but after she was done she grabbed his hand and without saying a word dragged him inside a dark room. She put the other hand over his mouth as she did so. 

"Shhh." He felt his captor whisper in his ear. He stood as calm as he could with her breasts pressed against his back, until she finally extended a hand and closed the door, locking it. She then turned around to look at him. 

"Stell… what…" 

She just smiled and stepped closer, putting her arms around his neck. 

"Missed ya." Was all she said before kissing his lips. 

He embraced her, pulling her closer and pressing her body against his. When they broke in need for air he resolved to apologize to her. 

"Stell, I wanted to…" 

"You speak far too much. Acts say a lot more than words." She whispered. 

--*--

He woke up dizzy some hours later, and turned to the side looking for her. Oddly she was nowhere to be seen. His eyes widened as he saw a note on the carpet. It read. "Nice to see you again. I finally understood what you wanted to tell me, about our jobs separating us. And I'm sorry for don't being there, but duty calls. Bye." There was no signature. He sighed as he pulled his pants on and recalled last night's events. She had gone insane… or at least it looked like it. But what mattered was that now she was in town, he thought as he silently sneaked out of the house. 

Wandering through the streets early in the morning he saw a newspaper that got his attention: the jewels had been robbed. And there was no doubt about who had done it. 

--*--

Stella walked on her and Terry's usual meeting spot, the tallest building in town. She had a smile on her lips. When she got near the edge she could hear a deep voice. 

"I was waiting for you." She turned around to face the Batman, and he didn't look exactly cheerful. She smiled at him.

Terry was angry. He wanted some answers. 

"Why have you done that?" He said, not even bothering to say hi to her. 

But her smile just seemed to grow larger as she said in a playful tone. 

"Uh, druggin' ya an' den tirin' ya t'death so I could have some fun an' do my job alone?" 

He felt it like a punch on his stomach, and even through his anger he could notice that there was something different about her now, the way she talked and walked and… something in her eyes, he realized. He pushed those thoughts aside and made an angry face at her. 

"Since we're being extremely professional here you might as well run." He used a harsh tone, but she laughed as she walked up to him. 

"Haven' changed a thin' did ya?" 

"You surely have." He shot back, showing her his despise. 

"What, expected moi t'be still droolin' all over ya?" 

On that moment Terry couldn't take it any longer. What had happened to her? 

"What happened to you Stell?" 

Her eyes flashed cold at the sound of her pet name. 

"Never 'llowed you t'call me that, *cop*." She said the word disgustingly, mocking his previous attitude to the word 'thief'. 

"Whatever. This is my town, and if you rob here I'm gonna get you." He said threateningly. 

She smiled her cat-like smile. "Très bien. (Ok) Try an' chase me, Batboy." 

And with that she turned around and left calmly, leaving behind an astonished Terry. She walked fast enough so that he could not see the tears welling up in her eyes.

--*--

"Goddamn her." 

Batman thought as he once more got to the crime scene too late. Him and Stella had been playing cat and mouse for about 5 nights now, and she was on a winning strike. But the museum and rich people's houses in general were the things that were losing the most. On that night, however she hadn't yet showed up… he was already preparing to go to another part of the town when he heard the very low sound of footsteps approaching. He looked curiously down and saw someone trying to force the back door of the hospital. With a smile on his lips he jumped and in a few instants was down there. Lucky enough as the night was, it was she. He managed to be silent enough to sneak up on her and grab her by the upper arms. 

"Gotcha." He whispered in an amused voice. 

But he then felt his hand getting wet, and as he let go of her and she turned around to face him he learned that she had been shot. Her upper arm was bleeding and she had a bruise on her forehead and a cut on her lip. His eyes widened when he saw the fear and anger burning in her green ones. 

"What…" 

He tried to form a sentence, but she was turning around to leave, limping her way. He held her upper arm, once again causing her to spin around. A blade appeared on her free hand but before she could use it he started. 

"Stell, you may hurt me if you want to, but I won't let you go. I won't hurt you, just tell me what's happened… don't leave, please." 

He said all that in a soothing voice and could see her face soften. 

"You not mad at moi?" 

He smirked. 

"How could I be mad at you for making love to me?" 

He said playfully, and then saw her start to shake, she even dropped the knife that was on her hand. He held her, and this time didn't mind with the blood on his hand. 

"What happened?" 

It took her a few seconds to recompose herself enough to talk. When she did, every word she said was filled with fear. 

"I… I was workin' for a guy in Gotham, it was… de same as las' time, remember the one who wanned moi dead? I kinda got involved wit' him. Don' gimme that look, you were the one who dumped me. 'Til one day I said dat I wouldn' do it, wanned out of dat partnership. I… I'd been beaten up 'fore, but never anythin' like this…" 

As she said those words in tone of confession tears formed on her eyes and she looked down, as if ashamed of the own helplessness. 

"Bastard." 

He said, anger in his voice. How was anyone stupid enough to do something like that? She nodded. 

"I'd kill him, but he… he put his machines 'fter me. I got shot, an' then ran 'way. I'm alone, an' I don' know how lon' I can run." (Ring a bell for all of you KISS fans?) 

She lowered her head but he used a finger to lift her chin, forcing her to look at him. 

"You're not alone, and you're no longer running. Come with me, let's get you bandaged up and then I'm gonna get this guy." He smiled but she shook her head. 

"I don' wan' ya into dis." 

He sighed. 

"Don't give me that crap again, Stell. I can take care of myself. And can take care of you too, if you'll just let me." 

He said in a pleading tone, and felt so much better when she pressed herself against his strong chest. But seconds later he had to hold her in order for her not to fall. She had fainted. He took her in his arms and headed to the Wayne Manor.

--*--

"I still can't believe this." 

Bruce mumbled as he watched his pupil placing the last band-aid on the girl's forehead. 

"God, will you eventually stop whining?" Terry said playfully. 

"It's not that. I just don't like the idea of a thief inside here, and you going out. Specially *this* thief." 

"You don't have to worry about her, the more she will do is protect you in case anyone breaks in here. But now gotta go kick some bad guy's ass." The youth said as he pulled his mask on. 

"You ain' goin' anywhere." 

He turned around and saw an amazing scene. Even all bandaged up she was seating on the bed, and looked furious. 

"Lay down. You need some rest." He told her tenderly, but she shook her head. 

"Mon Dieu, Terry, he managed t'beat me! An' I been trained t'kill assassins, de worst out dere! So don' you even think 'bout gettin' your ass outta my sight." She said in a threatening tone. 

"Enough. When did she start to order you around, Terence?" Bruce's voice could be heard, and that time Terry did catch the subliminal message addressed to him.

Stella seemed to only then recognize the old man's presence in the room. 

"Ain' orderin' him, je suis jus' protectin' the kid. El et mon ami. (He's my friend)" 

She explained, her voice more controlled. And she then turned around, but he was already gone in a silent and quick way that Bruce found to be extremely familiar.

--*--

Terry didn't know where to start his search. 

Where would this guy hide? A guy that manages to beat Stell up… 

He knew for self experience that she was good. He was just patrolling, in hopes to find something. He felt so much better now knowing where she was, that she was being taken care of, and mostly that they were back to being friends. 

Friends… 

The thought crossed his mind, and he couldn't help but feel weird about that. But it had been something that he had settled for himself, his relations with her would be extremely professional from the day she had used him. He wouldn't fall for it again… 

"That's what I'm telling you, the guy is huge. He is getting control over all of Gotham." 

He heard a voice and stopped to listen, although he knew that it was already late and he should be moving if he wanted to find the guy. 

"Yeah. Heard he's been robbing a lot of very important stuff. Wonder what he's up to." 

"I don't know. I mean, I don't wanna get on the way of a guy who's got some of that machines… have you seen those things around? Man they're scary."

In a split second Terry was holding the man who had spoken by the collar. 

"Who is he?" 

"I… I don't know." 

The Batman clenched his teeth and used the back of his hand to knock out the other man, who had tried to sneak up on him with a steel bar on his hands. 

"I don't believe you." He said in a deadly whisper as he tightened his grip on the man. 

"Ok, ok, bat. I don't know the guy's name, but word on the streets is that he is living next to the docks. Planning some giant gun smuggle." 

Terry let the man go and headed to the docks. He was sure that the big guy was the one who had beat Stella. 

And I'll be damned if he won't regret it by the end of the night. He though as he ran faster.

--*--

Bruce looked over at Stella again. She was the cause of all his problems with Terry… Suddenly he realized something. 

"Hey girl, where do you think you're going?"

Stella was putting her clothing back, in despite of the old man's protests.

"Ok, I don't like you, but think about he boy, he'd be just devastated if he came back to learn that you ran away." Was the most polite thing Bruce found to say.

She turned around to face him. 

"You wan' Terry t'look exactly like me when he comes back? *If* he comes back?" 

She said in a harsh tone. Bruce shook his head. 

"Nope. But it ain't right either to let you out, not now that we have you here and I'm gonna get you arrested. I better call him back." 

"He won' come. Don' you know him? He want's t'get the bad guy." 

The original Batman sighed. He could see past the youths, he knew what was really going on. 

"It's not that. He's angry that you're hurt. And you know it as well as I do." 

She was already heading to the door when he spoke, but she stopped and turned around. 

"Oui. An' that's why I know he is goin' t'need help. He's too angry t'be rational." 

"He loves you." He stated calmly, and surprisingly he sounded just like Alfred. Her eyes widened. "Why the surprise, kid? You like him too." 

Her eyes went back to what they were, cold. 

"Oui. But I'm a thief. I'm the Ange vert, my ass on a plate is worth a lot 'round. And he's a cop." And with that she turned around and left.

Bruce shook his head. Young people just didn't get it, did they?

--*--

Terry got to the docks, but saw nothing out of usual. Well, except for one only warehouse that had its lights still on. He smirked as he headed there, silent as a shadow. Those people never took care not to be noticed, did they?

Some lamps that only provided few and dim light illuminated the ambient, and walking among gun power that would put many armies to shame was a tall man with dark blond hair who was talking on a cell phone. "You got the explosives? Good. Have them here by the morning." He had a deep voice, and smirked as he shut the phone off and turned to two men that were standing near to a wall. "Now you guys can get the guy on the bat costume who's hiding there and bring him to me." Terry was startled. He thought that he was silent enough not to be discovered! That thought dissipated when he saw the two men walking up to him. One of them had a chain on his hands, and both looked very angry.

But he managed to knock them down with ease, delivering some kicks to the first one's stomach and then grabbing the chain of the other one and using it on him. After he was done he heard someone clapping hands. "Congratulations, bat. I was told you were good." Terry turned around to face the man, and as he stood up the youth could feel the adrenaline rushing on his veins. The guy was smiling the most terrifying smile the boy had ever seen. "Now let's see if you can get me." As he said that Terry jumped into his general direction, but the guy was no longer there to be hit, and kicked his attacker's side. Batman ducked his kick and connected his fist with the man's jaw, causing him to fall to the floor. The guy looked up, hatred in his eyes, and got a remote from his pocket. The man pushed a red button on the remote and one of the machines that had attacked Terry and Stella on that night so much time ago appeared. And, it was aiming its lasers at him. Terry dove for cover, and rolled behind some cases as he pushed the red button on his belt and got a hold on the chain he had used some minutes before. He used his invisible 'cloak' to jump at the man, and in a split second was on his attacker's back and holding the chain to his neck. "Now I'm gonna teach you not to hit women." He whispered deadly, but the man caught the chain and threw it and the boy to the front. As the Batman got up he saw the other man laughing. "Is that what this is all about? The girl? Thought the cops didn't protect thieves… hey wait a sec, I've heard something about it. Yup, the whole city is talking about it, the bat fell for a thief." As he said those words Terry got angry, but had to jump to the side in order to duck the machines red lasers. A fist welcomed his face behind the cover, and the boy fell to the floor. As he rolled to the side he felt the man's knee on his back, and against his will let out a yelp of pain. "Let's find out if you bleed black?" The man whispered. Terry was preparing himself to receive yet another blow when he felt the man getting out of his back. Amazed, he turned around to see that the guy was standing, and occupied in taking a small blade out of his stomach. He looked to the other side and saw Stella there. His eyes widened. Her body didn't betray how hurt she was, and she was holding the same chain he had used minutes before. Her eyes were glowing into the dim light, but there was something wrong… They were entirely green! He got up as he observed that, a bit scared. He had heard of her mutant abilities, but had never dreamed that it would be something such as… He held his breath as an also green light enveloped the chain on her hand, and the object went flying right into the bad guy's face. Well, Terry was looking at his chance, so he took it and kicked the man's back. But the guy even on the floor turned around, rolling over, and Terry was thinking that it was weird of him when he felt the laser hitting his leg. Terry felt pain as he held the injured leg and fell to the floor. But as the machine was getting closer Stella attacked, sending a piece of metal flying at full speed into the thing. But it didn't work. As the machine got closer and closer Terry felt that it was simply going to crush him on the floor. He tried to move out of the laser's reach, but didn't manage to go anywhere with his leg bleeding and hurting like hell. He could already feel the machine getting closer… "No." Stella whispered, causing him to turn and look at her. She was at a considerable distance of about 30 feet, but there was this thing…. Terry's eyes widened as he saw the same green light envelop the machine, moving it away from him. He looked amazed as the heavy piece of metal fell to the floor, now useless. The guy was now glancing angrily at Stella, who had ran forward and was trying to help the Batman stand up. The guy smiled as he moved his hand to his pants, obviously trying to get some gun, but never saw the chain flying into the air and hitting his head. 

"Stell did you…" The boy wasn't able to finish the sentence. "My powers. Let's get outta here, dis place is goin' t'blow any secon'. The lasers…" They helped each other outside, and surely enough moments later there was fire on the warehouse. She turned to the boy and took a step on his direction. But her legs finally gave out and she fell besides him. She was still hurt, after all, and her powers had been overused. She could only lift small weights, for all they knew. As none of them could stand they made their way on the floor, and the police that arrived half an hour later still found them holding each other.

--*--

Epilogue:

The doorbell of the McGinnis' house ringed. Mrs. McGinnis went answering it, of course. She opened the door to find a green-eyed girl with blond hazel curl hair, more or less the age of her son. She raised her eyebrows when she noticed how pretty the stranger was. "Yes?" She asked with a smile on her lips. "Hello Mrs. McGinnis, I've come to see Terry. My name is Stella. Is he in?" The girl sheepishly asked. "Oh yes. Please come in, dear. My son is on his room, I'll call him. Would you wait here?" As she said that she showed the girl to the living room, still studying the stranger. She was wearing a pair of pink tight-fitting denim pants, and a white sweater. Stella sat on the sofa and observed as the woman went upstairs. She sighed as she looked at her own hands, which were holding a small package. She had come to visit Terry, for he had a broken leg… She was absorbed on her thoughts when she heard someone approaching. She turned around to find a little boy. "Hi." She smiled at him, and he gave her a suspicious look. "Hi. Who are you?" "I'm one of Terry's frien's. Vous êtes son (are you his), I mean, are you his lil' brother?" He nodded. "Yup." "He speaks a lot o'ya." She lied, and got satisfied when the boy sat besides her. "What's your name?" "Stella." The boy seemed thoughtful for a moment before responding. "Terry is dumb." She laughed. "Why that?" "You're pretty. Prettier than his last girlfriend. Why doesn't he date you?" She looked down at the little boy, and wouldn't know what to say if the mother hadn't showed up in the room. "Come with me, dear. He cannot come down here, so he's asked me to lead you to his room. If you would follow me?" Stella got up, relieved, and waved a hand at the boy. She knocked at a closed door, and from the inside came the muffled reply. "Come in." She opened the door and carefully stepped into the room. She instantly saw him seating at his bed. He wasn't smiling. "Hi." She said, uncomfortable. "Hi." He answered. There was a long silence until he spoke again. "How did you know where I live?" She smiled maliciously before answering. "Hacked into your school's database." "Oh." He did not seem impressed. "So… why have you come?" He shot in a casual tone. "Voir mon ami (see my friend)." She extended the package to him. He took them and smelled them, but seemed to do things absently. "Terry…" She called, and he turned to look at her. "You don' have t'be dis way. I jus' came t'pay you a visit. Forget the Master Thief thin' for a secon', please??" "It's not that, Stell. I just…" He looked down, and she sat on the bed by him. "I know we can' be together. Dat's also why I came." He lifted his chin to look at her, an eyebrow raised. "I'm… leavin'. J'irai a N'awlins (I'm going to New Orleans). " His eyes widened. "No, Stell. I wanted to talk to you… maybe we can… work things out." He said in a hopeful tone. She shook her head. "We're not mean', Terry. The thief be leavin' t'night. It is rather ironic..." He looked at her expectantly and she continued talking. "I'm de thief, but here you go stealin' my heart." As she said that she placed her hand exactly over his heart. "Forget it all Stell. Give me a chance to…" He never managed to finish the phrase, as she silenced him with her lips. He responded to the kiss, feeling her hand on his hair. His hand slid down past her back to grab her ass and pull her closer, and they broke. She touched his forehead with her own as she whispered. "Stop talkin', we're beyon' dat. We know dat it won' work." "I want it to work." He whispered back as he held her head and once more pressed his lips against hers. When they broke she stood up, not looking at him in the eye. "Je sais you'll fin' someone, handsome. An' as for moi… I had fun. Take care, Batboy." As she said that she waved a hand at him, and then was out of the room.

Terry didn't even think about going after her. He knew she was right. They couldn't be together. And as it wasn't some fairytale, things hadn't worked out. He looked down at the package, paying itm more attention now. But he didn't open it. 

As he looked out to the window he saw that it was already night and the moon was high in the sky. There was a star twinkling, a single one. He stared at it until a black cloud came by and obfuscated it. He sighed as he lay back on his bed. No more wishes on the stars…

--*--

End!! 

Like it? Hate it? Mail me, blood_taloness@hotmail.com


End file.
